Emerald Slime
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Jokermask18. In this crossover Shredder's crew and the turtles with April end up in the world of Shrek separated! They have to find a way to get back together but Lord Farquaad ends up throwing the turtles in his dungeon and turning into a horrible beast! What will they do! Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you morgythekitty for naming help.


The turtles and April are fighting Shredder and trying to get the mutagen he stole from the krang away from him. He already abuses the power of the mutagen and they don't want him to harm anyone else. The crang gets tired of fighting so they use their portals to send the turtles, April, the foot clang and Shredder end up leaving, the mutegean ends up going in before the krang can catch it. They decide to go find out where everything is at to open the right portal and get the mutagen back. The mutagen and the turtles end up in the hands of Lord Farquaad's castle, Shredder and the foot clan ends up in the forest. April falls landing in a tree. The turtles wake up shaking their head clear.

"Guards! Fairytale creatures get in here!" says Lord Farquaad.

The guards come in the turtles hurdle up together standing up getting their weapons ready.

"Woah man! We aren't fairytale creatures!" says Mikey.

"Ha! You believe me to believe that," says Lord Farquaad.

"Well duh!" says Mikey.

"Shh. Mikey, let me try talking to him," says Leo.

Mikey nods at that as the spears get closer to them.

"We aren't fairytale creatures, we aren't even from here. We are born normal turtles that you would see walking around. That thing in your hands changed us. We will just be taking it back, get our friends and get out of here, then you can go back to whatever you were doing no harm done," says Leo.

"Likely story, guards! Take them to the prisons!" orders Lord Farquaad.

"Nice going Leo!" says Raph.

"He was on the right track," defends Donnie.

"He's just lost his mind, we have to get out of here, stick together!" says Leo.

They use their weapons and fight with all of their might but even that wasn't enough when they are badly outnumbered, Leo tries to help Mikey get loose while Raph tries to free Donnie but even they get captured at one point knocked out and end up waking up in a cell. Lord Farquaad looks at the tub of mutagen he takes it to his room and locks the door telling everyone not to come in at all. He walks around with it but trips on his cape that was laying on the ground. He ends up smashing the tube and it goes everywhere the magic in his world turns him into a green ogre with wings of a dragon and fangs in his mouth as well. He looks in the mirror and screams in agony but refuses to let anyone come in and check in on him. In the meantime, April wakes up groaning in agony at the pain in her stomach. She slides off the tree and notices an ogre with a girl in a dress and a talking donkey.

"Uh...hello…" says April

"Who are you?" asks Donkey.

"Woah! Cool a talking donkey! Did the mutagen affect you too?" asks April.

"The what-agen?" asks Donkey.

"Nevermind…" asks April.

"Are you lost?" asks Fiona.

"Kind of, I'm trying to find my friends, have you seen four talking turtles with masks?" asks April.

"Oh great now there are talking turtles, what fairytale are you from?" asks Shrek.

"Shrek! I'm sorry about him he's forgotten what manners are," says Fiona.

"No it's okay, I understand accept the fairytale part, I'm not from a fairytale," says April.

"Where are you from?" asks Shrek.

"Um...that's complicated but I really need to find my friends," says April.

"Aw we'll help you!" says Fiona.

"What?!" says Shrek.

"What she said," says Donkey.

"Excuse us for a second uh.." says Fiona.

"April," says April.

"April, one second," says Fiona.

They go off to the distance and start talking about rather or not they should take April with them, after a little convincing it is decided that they will take April with them. They start on their journey to Lord Farquaad's castle. On the way they bump into Shredder's crew which accuses the gang from taking the mutagen and used it on themselves. Shrek and Donkey work on Shredder while Fiona and April stand back to back taking down the foot clan one by one defending the boys, though Donkey tries to get out of it at first but Shrek doesn't let him. They end up taking down the clan but not shredder.

"Woah woah! Why are we fighting?! We don't even have the mutagen!" says April.

"Then where are your green friends?!" demands Shredder.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, if you want the dang thing have it but I don't have it, we are trying to find them and get the princess where she needs to be," says April.

"Are you calling a truths young one?" asks Shredder.

"I don't like it as much as you do but yeah, if you help find them and don't hurt them then you can have the mutagen. The boys won't like it but at this point we don't really have a choice," says April.

They shake on it before going on, they have to stop for the night almost near the castle. April and Fiona as the only girls bunk together while the boys camp outside with the foot clan. There is a little camp out where everyone is relaxing. Fiona burps a bit and covers her mouth.

"Oh come on that was weak, I can so do better," says April.

"Oh really now?" asks Fiona, smiling.

"Yeah, you sure you want to find out?" asks April.

"Bring it on," says Fiona.

The two burp back and forth going louder and louder until April burps loud enough to shake the ground.

"I win," says April

The girls laugh and high five each other. Shrek and Donkey are very impressed while Shredder not so much. The girls go off to bed where April learns Fiona's secret and agrees not to tell anyone. Donkey also finds out the same day and agrees not to tell anyone as well. The next morning they all head out into Duloc where it is a ghost town. It was even more dead than the day that Shrek and Donkey agreed to go on the quest. They find one person who informs them that the king has turned into an awful beast and there will be a mob uprising soon.

"The mutagen!" says Shredder and April.

"We better hurry," says Shrek.

They nod and hurry off toward the castle breaking their way in and down the guards. The turtles hear this and start yelling in hopes that it is April.

"Uh guys, I'm going to get some help!" says April.

"Are you sure you want to go down there?! There could be some nasty beings down there!" warns Donkey.

"I'll be fine Donkey, go on without me," says April.

"Be safe," says Fiona, with a smile.

"I will," says April, smiling back.

She heads down and finds the turtles locked up.

"April!" says the turtles.

"How did you guys end up down here?" asks April.

"Long story.." says Leo.

"How did you find us is a better question," says Raph.

"Even longer story but we can catch up as we head up to catch up with Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona," says April.

"Who?" asks the turtles at once.

"Some new friends, we can talk later," says April.

She starts using her bobby pin to pick the lock and they start filling each other on what is going on. April was right they weren't too happy about having to give up the mutagen but they also agreed that they didn't have much of a choice. They head up to Lord Farquad's room where Shrek, Donkey, and Shredder are fighting the ogre dragon Farquaad, half of the foot clan is destroyed. Fiona is resting trying to get her head cleared after being slammed into the wall hard. Donkey follows suit landing into her lap knocked out cold. Shrek protects them both knowing that it would put him in danger. Farquaad learns that he can spit up mutagen, April blocks Shrek keeping him from getting spit on. She shakes it off knowing that she is immune to the mutagen. She gets out her fans and swipes his arm up having Donnie knock it hard enough to break it, while Raph uses his sai to cut deep into his arm damaging his muscle in his forearm making it hard for him to move his lower arm.

"Leo!" calls Donnie and Raph.

Leo turns toward his brothers, Donnie has his hand cupped and Raph has his back toward them both and toward the arm that Farquaad is holding in agony, Leo smiles backs up running toward his brothers letting Donnie hoists his brother up onto Raph's back who help him hop up and cut off Farquaad's arm. Farquaad screams in pain hitting Leo into the wall with his other arm knocking him next to Fiona who was being healed by April.

"LEO" yells his brothers.

"I got him! Finish him off!" calls April.

They turn toward Lord Farquaad with their pupils now gone, it was clear that they were super mad. Shredder teams up with the remaining brothers too first cut off his arm then Shredder slits his throat making Lord Farquaad fall over in agony dying slowly. Donkey uses his ears to cover his eyes while Raph and Donnie cover Mikey's eyes.

"Hey!" says Mikey.

"You'll have nightmares!" says Donnie and Raph.

"Aww!" says Mikey.

He pouts a bit, the gang helps them clean up the mess Shrek and Fiona end up bumping into each other.

"Oh sorry are you okay?" asks them both.

They laugh and rub their heads standing awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about Lord Farquaad," says Shrek.

"Something tells me it's for the best that he didn't make it," says Fiona.

They both smile at that, Fiona panics when the sun starts setting.

"Kiss her you idiot!" says April and Donkey.

"Huh?" asks Shrek.

"Shrek kiss me." says Fiona.

"Are you sure about that…" says Shrek.

He remembers what he overheard the night before.

"Yes! Oh forget it," says Fiona.

She kisses him slowly, he blinks kissing her back and there is a light that shines on her as it carries her up in the air. The turtles and the ones who don't know stare in awe and shock.

"By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm until you find true love's first kiss then take love's true form." says a voice.

She falls down in the form of an ogre, she smiles sheepishly when she notices the spell didn't work and now everyone knows what her ogre form looks like.

"I don't understand...what about true loves kiss.." says Fiona.

"Fiona, the curse said you would take the form of true loves kiss, the curse is broken, Shrek is an ogre and now you are too," says April.

She looks at the mirror then looks at shrek.

"You love me?" asks Fiona.

"I uh..yeah, I love you," says Shrek. "I got to say Fiona you look really..beautiful."

"You don't think I look awful?" asks Fiona.

"It comes with the package but you make it work better than I ever could," says Shrek.

Fiona smiles and her ears flutter happily, she kisses Shrek again, he smiles catching her.

"I love you too," says Fiona.

"Aw" says the others.

The next thing they know there is a strange purple light shows, there is a sucking like a vacuum happening. Donkey hops into Shrek's arms the turtles and April hold onto each other Shredder and the foot clan...what's left of the foot clan..ends up getting sucked in. Leo holds onto a chair in the room while Shrek and Fiona are holding onto the bed with donkey in their arms.

"Wait I think this is our way home!" says Donnie.

"So you're saying if we go through that we can go home?!" asks Raph

"Yeah! I am 100 % certain of it!" says Donnie.

"Leo! Let go!" says the boys and April.

Leo closes his eyes and lets go, they quickly say bye to their new friends before rolling into the Krang's hide out just before the way closes. They have to fight off the Krang and explain what happened to the mutagen. They look around and Shredder is completely gone.

"It's not worth it let's go home, we can get him another day," says Leo.

The gang nods exhausted from their adventure heading home. They are excited to tell Master Splinter about their new friends.

The End


End file.
